1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to water filtering systems, and, more particularly, to filter housings provided with an internal by-pass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, water filtering systems utilize a filter housing with a single inlet port and a single outlet port with filter media disposed therebetween. For connection of the filter with a storage tank, an external tee member is used as a by-pass between water source and storage tank. One arm of the tee is connected to a water source, a second arm to the tank, and the single leg is connected to the inlet port of a filter housing.